1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method of a package structure, and in particular, to a package structure capable of performing electroplating directly on an insulator thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information society, dependence of a person on electronic devices increases with each passing day. At the request of high speed, high efficiency, lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness of the current electronic devices, a soft circuit board having a characteristic of flexibility has been gradually applied to various electronic apparatuses, for example, a mobile phone (Mobile Phone), a notebook PC (Notebook PC), a digital camera (digital camera), a tablet PC (tablet PC), a printer (printer), and a disk player (disk player).
Generally, manufacturing of a circuit board mainly includes: performing pre-processing, sputtering, copper-pressing, or copper-electroplating on one surface or two opposite surfaces of an insulating substrate, and performing a yellow light manufacturing process, to form a circuit layer on the one surface or the two opposite surfaces of the insulating substrate. However, steps of the manufacturing process are complicated, and costs of a manufacturing process of sputtering are relatively high. In addition, a patterned circuit layer formed with a patterned dry film as an electroplating barrier is difficult to meet a requirement for a fine pitch (fine pitch) in current days. Moreover, the material of the insulating substrate mainly uses polyimide or ajinomoto build-up film resin (Ajinomoto build-up film resin), which is quite expensive. Therefore, currently, manufacturing of a package substrate has complicate steps and relatively high costs.
Therefore, how to form a patterned circuit layer on an insulator by directly electroplating and how to apply the technology to a package structure are urgent problems to be resolved in the current field.